familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Fillmore County, Nebraska
Fillmore County is a county located in the U.S. state of Nebraska. As of 2000, the population is 6,634. Its county seat is Geneva6. The county was named for President Millard Fillmore. Fillmore is one of 93 counties in Nebraska. In the Nebraska license plate system, Fillmore County is represented by the prefix 34 (it had the thirty-fourth-largest number of vehicles registered in the county when the license plate system was established in 1922). Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,493 km² (577 sq mi). 1,493 km² (576 sq mi) of it is land and 0 km² (0 sq mi) of it (0.03%) is water. Hunting Fillmore is popular with hunters of pheasant, deer, Canada goose and other popular game animals. Organizations Fillmore County is home to The Nebraska Butterfly Association a nonprofit organization which promotes education and the development of habitat for butterflies in Nebraska. Notable attractions *St. Stephen’s Catholic Church *Main Street Café *Fillmore County Museum *Historic Fairmont Army Airfield *This Olde Bank Coffee Shop *Fillmore County Courthouse *Dempster Woods Bed and Breakfast *Stockholm Swedish Lutheran Church *Jen’s Double Dip and Deli *The Home Place *Český Bratří Cemetery and Pioneer Chapel *Milligan Auditorium *Evening with Friends Restaurant Lodging Fillmore has one motel property which is The Budget Host Inn which is in Geneva, Nebraska. Fillmore collects a 4% occupancy tax in addition to a 1% state lodging tax and 7% sales tax, which brings the total taxes for a motel room to 12% in addition to the cost of staying in the motel. Adjacent Counties *York County - north *Seward County - northeast corner *Saline County - east *Jefferson County - southeast corner *Thayer County - south *Nuckolls County - southwest *Clay County - west Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 6,634 people, 2,689 households, and 1,801 families residing in the county. The population density was 4/km² (12/sq mi). There were 2,990 housing units at an average density of 2/km² (5/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 97.75% White, 0.21% Black or African American, 0.44% Native American, 0.06% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 0.83% from other races, and 0.69% from two or more races. 1.66% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 2,689 households out of which 30.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 59.10% were married couples living together, 5.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 33.00% were non-families. 30.20% of all households were made up of individuals and 16.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.37 and the average family size was 2.95. In the county the population was spread out with 26.30% under the age of 18, 5.10% from 18 to 24, 24.00% from 25 to 44, 23.30% from 45 to 64, and 21.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 41 years. For every 100 females there were 93.50 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 91.30 males. The median income for a household in the county was $35,162, and the median income for a family was $41,725. Males had a median income of $29,813 versus $18,507 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,465. About 4.80% of families and 7.80% of the population were below the poverty line, including 8.20% of those under age 18 and 10.00% of those age 65 or over. External links *Fillmore County Official Web Site City and villages *Exeter *Fairmont *Geneva *Grafton *Milligan *Ohiowa *Shickley *Strang Category:Fillmore County, Nebraska Category:Counties of Nebraska